Aller de l'avant
by Oceane Everli
Summary: Drago et Ginny sont plus proches qu'on ne le croit et ça ne va pas du tout plaire aux proches de la jeune fille. Mais parfois, il faut savoir passer par dessus tout ça et aller de l'avant...


**Coucou tout le monde!^^ Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS sur Drago et Ginny que j'ai commencé il y a plus d'un an et que je n'avais jamais réussi à finir. Mais il est maintenant terminé et je vous le poste en espérant que vous apprécierez!:D **

**À bien^tot peut-être, **

**Océane Everli xxxxx**

**P.S.: Tout est à J. , seule l'histoire est à moi!:D **

Courir.

Courir sans s'arrêter.

Courir jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Courir jusqu'à en mourir.

Depuis combien de temps je fais ça? Sans doute des heures. Avant, je croyais que m'entrainer à courir ne me servait à rien, aujourd'hui, ça va peut-être me sauver la vie.

Je me suis enfuie dans la forêt interdite lorsque la bataille a éclatée. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à me battre. Pas comme ça. Pas contre lui. Il y a bien longtemps que cette guerre ne me concerne plus. Qu'Harry se batte, je peux le comprendre. Ron? Bon, il est un peu trop loyal envers son meilleur ami, je peux bien lui pardonner. Hermione? Elle veut protéger l'amour de sa vie, qui lui est un peu trop loyal envers son meilleur ami. Encore là, je comprends, il ne survivrait pas 10 minutes si elle n'était pas toujours là Mais moi? Je n'ai personne à protéger. Mon frère est plus courageux, ma meilleure amie plus intelligente, et l'homme que j'ai un jour aimé plus puissant. Je ne leur serais d'aucun secours, pire, je serais un boulet.

Et puis, il y a « lui ». Celui à cause de qui me battre devient inutile. Celui pour qui je cours depuis ci longtemps. Peut-être m'attend-t-il? Je l'espère tellement. Parce que lorsque je reverrai les survivants, dont Harry s'il gagne, je devrai leur dire pourquoi je suis partie. Comment pourrais-je être capable de leur annoncer que je suis enceinte et fiancée à un ex mangemort qui a préféré devenir neutre qu'un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, si mon dit fiancé n'est même pas là pour m'appuyer?

- Ginny!?

Je m'arrête. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. C'est la sienne. Je me retourne un peu et l'aperçois entre deux arbres. D'instinct, je me remets à courir et lui saute dans les bars, en pleurant.

- Par Merlin, Dray je ne pensais plus te revoir un jour.

- Moi non plus. Je suis tellement rassuré de te voir ici. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de rester finalement.

- Non. Ma place n'est plus auprès d'eux. Mais je crois que Seamus m'a suivi pendant un bon moment. J'ai du courir.

- Et le bébé!? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de courir dans ton état. Tu aurais du le stupéfixier.

- Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois, ce n'est pas dangereux. Et je préfère qu'ils me prennent pour une lâche que pour une traître.

Il rit. J'aime son rire. Il me rassure.

- Je vais t'amener à l'appartement sur le chemin de traverse.

Ça fait bien 4 ans que Drago a quitté Poudlard. Il s'est acheté un commerce ainsi que le grand loft deux étages au dessus. Il vend des ingrédients de potions, des livres, des chaudrons. Des potions complètes aussi. La plupart nous les faisons ensemble. Moi je suis pharmacienne. Du moins, j'aurai terminé d'ici quelques mois. À ce moment nous aurons une aile dans la boutique réservée aux potions et herbes médicinales.

- D'accord.

Ça fait un bon moment que son appartement est aussi devenu le miens. En fait, nous l'avons choisi et décoré ensemble. À la base, il nous servait surtout de « lieu de réunion » parce qu'on ne veut pas que quiconque soit au courant de notre relation. Puis, on a fini par tous les deux y aménager définitivement. L'ennui, c'est que tout le chemin de traverse sait que cet appartement appartient à Drago Malefoy. Alors quand j'y vais, je me jette un sortilège de transformation afin de ressembler à Pansy Parkinson. Elle le sait bien sur! Et ça ne la dérange pas du tout. De toute façon elle est une prostituée dans un grand bordel, les garçons elle les collectionne à la centaine alors un de plus ou de moins…

Le pire de notre relation à été le tout début, il y a presque 5 ans. J'étais en 6ième année, et lui il était en 7ième, et préfet en chef. Ça aurait pu être génial et j'aurais pu aller dans sa chambre régulièrement, si la préfète n'avait pas été ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois où j'y suis allée, transformée sous l'allure de Pansy qui, avec Blaise Zabini, était la seule à être au courant de notre relation qui durait depuis déjà 6 mois environ.

*Flash back*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Parkinson? Tu n'es pas au courant que ce dortoir est strictement réservé aux préfets en chef? D'ailleurs, qui t'as donné le mot de passe?

- Du calme Granger, c'est moi. Ça te pose un problème?

- Et comment! Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir avec cette trainée qui va hurler comme une chienne toute la nuit!

- On mettra un sort d'insonorisation, ça ta va? Et arrête de la traiter de trainée.

- Non ça ne va pas! Je ne dormirai pas plus si je sais que vous allez être en train de faire… ce que je pense dans la chambre d'à côté! Et je la traiterai bien comme j'en ai envis

- Et bien ce n'est pas mon problème.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il m'attrapa la main et m'amena dans sa chambre, la barrant à double tour et l'insonorisant, tous deux à l'aide d'un sortilège. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, je repris mon apparence et m'écroulai dans ses bras, en sanglots.

- Trainée… ma meilleure amie m'a traitée de trainée! Sanglotais-je contre sa chemise.

- Allons, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Viens, on va se coucher.

*Fin du flash back*

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione croyait, cette nuit là nous n'avons absolument rien fait. Et je ne suis tombée enceinte que 4 années plus tard. Et c'est assise dans cet appartement qui nous a vu évolué, ensemble que je réalise à quel point on est jeunes, à quel point ma mère va crier lorsqu'elle va apprendre que je suis enceinte, et pire, que le père de mon enfant est le fils du pire ennemi de ma famille et que nous allons nous marier.

- Dray, j'ai peur.

- Moi aussi. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Lorsque la bataille décisive sera finie, il sera toujours temps de sortir. Viens, allons dans la chambre forte afin d'éviter les éventuels bombardements.

Combien de temps sommes nous restés là. Des heures? Des jours? Puis, Blaise a transplanné devant nous. Un sortilège permet à lui seul de le faire, polynectar ne valant rien.

- C'est terminé. Ils sont morts Dray, tous. Voldemort, ton père, le miens.

- Et nous? Que vont-ils faire de deux fils de mangemorts?

- J'ai participé à la guerre de leur bord, je suis correct. Quand à toi, tu as entre les mains Ginny Weasley. Potter a signé un traité comme quoi peu importe qui la lui ramène, obtient 10 000 gallions et la liberté. Ta fiancée va te sauver la vie Dray.

- Allons-y tout de suite! Je m'exclame. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras hors de danger mon amour.

Nous transplannons donc tous les trois au ministère. Lorsqu'Harry nous voit, il vire rouge.

- C'est toi qui l'as kidnappée Malefoy! Tu voulais seulement être libre! Tu l'auras ta liberté! Mais sache que tu es un imbécile fini!

- Harry ce n'est pas lui, je suis parti de mon plein gré. Écoute, premièrement, il faut que tu comprennes que nous deux, ça n'existera jamais. Je suis avec Drago depuis ma 6ième année. Lorsqu'Hermione se plaignait de Parkinson qui venait dans ses appartements, c'était moi sous un sortilège de transformation. Harry, nous sommes fiancés, et… je suis enceinte.

Le visage d'Harry était défait, décomposé. Il a levé sa baguette vers mon amour.

- Harry arrête! Hurlais-je alors qu'il commençait à prononcer le sortilège de mort. Tu le traite de mangemort alors qu'il n'a jamais tué personne, et toi tu allais le tuer de sang froid!? Lequel des deux est le pire!?

Il était furieux, mais plus contre Drago, contre moi.

- Toi! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à parler à tes parents, et prier pour qu'aucun des deux ne te tuent lorsqu'ils seront au courant de se que tu es en train de faire de ta misérable vie.

J'ai hoché la tête. De toute façon, il avait raison, je devais leur dire.

- Que dois-tu nous dire Ginevra Weasley? Et que fait Drago Malefoy avec vous? Demanda ma mère qui venait d'arriver, avec mon père, derrière nous.

Je me retournai brusquement, des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

- maman… murmurais-je, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être celle que vous voudriez que je sois. Drago et moi on… on se fréquente depuis presque 5 ans, laissais-je d'une traite.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'avaler la nouvelle que j'enchainai.

- On a prévu de se marier dès que la guerre serait terminée et que j'aurais terminé mes études. Et euh… je suis… enceinte.

Drago me serrait très fort la main alors que j'attendais leur réaction. Mon père me regardait, furieux. Quant à ma mère, elle s'est approchée de moi, pour m'asséner une gifle magistrale au visage.

- Va t-en! Fiche le camp je ne veux plus te voir! Tant que tu resteras avec ce mangemort et ton bâtard, tu n'es plus notre fille!

On est sorti du ministère sans un mot de plus. Harry a tout de même tenu à donner les 10 000 gallions promis à Drago, mais on les a refusés. Il les offrira à une œuvre de charité quelconque.

Les mois ont passés. Après la guerre qui a terminée au mois de décembre, j'ai terminé mes études et ai accouché, au mois de juillet d'une merveilleuse petite fille aussi blonde que Dray et aux yeux aussi bleus que les miens, Ashley. Nous nous sommes mariés tout de suite après. Il n'y avait presque personne, seulement quelques amis d'école que nous avions gardés, bien qu'il ait été très médiatisé. En effet, après que nous ayons avoué au monde sorcier que Drago n'a jamais eu de relation avec Pansy, nous avons été les victimes de nombreux journalistes pendant des semaines.

Je n'ai pas repris contact avec mes parents, et nous n'avons jamais parlé au père de Drago, qui est, bien évidement, en prison. Narcissa nous aide beaucoup et vient régulièrement nous rendre visite. Ça nous suffi, la seule tristesse que j'ai est que ma fille ne connaitra jamais ses grands-parents. Par contre, elle connait 3 de ses oncles. Bill, Charlie et Georges m'ont pardonnés après très peu de temps, Georges et Drago sont même devenus très bons amis! Il faut dire qu'après la mort de Fred, Georges avait besoins d'aide, et ce n'était certainement pas auprès de maman qu'il aurait pu la trouver.

Quant à Charlie et Bill, ils sont les plus vieux et je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec eux, alors après une discussion, ils m'ont dis que si j'étais heureuse c'était ça l'important.

Ron est probablement le pire, avec Harry et Hermione. Tous les trois viennent régulièrement à la boutique, mais seulement quand je n'y suis pas, et font promettre à Drago de ne pas dire qu'ils sont venus. Ils croient quoi? Qu'il va réellement me mentir? Alors nous avons préparés un plan. Lorsqu'ils viendront à trois, et ils le font régulièrement, Drago leur dira qu'il manque une potion et qu'ils doivent revenir dans une demi heure, que je ne suis pas supposée revenir avant un bon moment. Et quand ils vont revenir, je serai là, aux côtés de Drago, leur demandant des explications sur leur hypocrisie.

Le plan s'est mis en exécution deux jours plus tard, preuves qu'ils venaient très souvent tous les trois. Et comme prévu, lorsqu'ils sont arrivés la deuxième fois, j'étais là, rangeant des bouteilles sur les tablettes. Je les ai regardés avec un sourire feinté.

- Ah tiens! Si ce ne sont pas mes ex amis et mon frère qui viennent ici deux à trois fois par semaine tout en essayant soigneusement de m'éviter! Mais je vous en pris, faites comme d'habitude, vous devez connaitre ce magasin autant que moi.

- Gin… commença Hermione.

- Non, il n'y a pas de « Gin » Qui tienne! Vous Croyiez quoi? Que Drago allait sincèrement garder votre petit secret sans m'en parler? C'est mon MARI! Criais-je en leur montrant ma main où trônait mon magnifique jonc de mariage.

- Tu as raison, on aurait dû se douter que tu serais mise au courant assez vite, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire confiance à un Malefoy, cracha Ron avec hargne.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Weasley, tu es dans MA boutique, et tu parles à MA femme! Répondit Drago en arrivant à côté de moi. Je peux très bien vous bannir, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez nos seuls clients.

- Non c'est bon, arrête Ron, au fond, c'est mieux comme ça, il aurait bien fallu lui parler un jour ou l'autre, murmura Harry. Écoute Ginny, je suis désolé tu sais de la façon dont tout ça s'est produit, ta mère a réagis trop violement et elle le reconnait, mais tu avoueras quand même que ça fait un choque. Tout le monde a toujours pensé que tu étais amoureuse de moi… et moi aussi, je le pensais.

- Je l'ai été il y bien longtemps, quand j'étais en première année. Après ça, j'ai commencé à grandir tu sais. J'aime Drago depuis pratiquement tout ce temps, alors quand on a commencé à faire nos rondes de préfets ensembles durant ma cinquième année, ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps avant que l'on devienne amis. Et au milieu de l'Année, on a commencé à se fréquenter. En sixième, je devais endurer ma meilleure amie qui me traitait de trainée, et de beaucoup d'autres noms, si je voulais avoir la chance de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Et quand il est parti et est venu vivre ici, c'est vite devenu notre chez-nous à tous les deux.

Harry réalisait avec horreur que Ginny ne voulait vraiment pas de lui, comme s'il avait toujours gardé un petit espoir qu'elle quitterait Drago Malefoy et reviendrait avec lui.

- Alors… demandais-je très sérieusement, vous êtes venus pourquoi?

- Euh… Malefoy a dit que vous n'aviez plus d'onguents pour les brûlures… c'est moi qui achète les ingrédients pour Sainte-Mangouste, demanda Hermione gênée.

- Et nous euh… ben on l'accompagne, Hermione et moi sommes ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre, et on voit Harry régulièrement, ajouta Ron, lui aussi gêné.

- Ah oui, bien sur… vous avez toujours le dîner du dimanche au terrier, non? Harry doit venir, il me remplace bien, c'est vrai.

- Oui, Harry vient… mais il doit remplacer Fred et Georges aussi. Il a arrêté de venir il y a deux ou trois mois. Il a dit qu'il venait dîner chez toi à la place, qu'il était accompagné d'Angelina Johnson et que venir au Terrier lui rappelait trop la mort de Fred, il y a environ 2 ans. Il a dit aussi qu'il réussissait seulement à l'oublier un peu lorsqu'il venait chez vous et qu'il passait du temps avec Malefoy.

- Je sais Ron, je suis au courant moi aussi, dis-je blasée. Écoutez, vous n'approuverez jamais mes choix, et franchement, c'est vos affaires. Et si jamais vous êtes prêts à passer par-dessus pour me reparler, alors j'en serais très heureuse. Mais je ne vais pas laisser tout ce que j'ai construit derrière moi, j'y tiens beaucoup trop.

Ils sont sortis tous les trois, sans un mot de plus. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée finalement de leur reparler. Ça me faisait mal. Mais j'y étais obligée. Je devais leur dire le fond de ma pensée une bonne fois pour toute et aller de l'avant. Et j'avais toutes les personnes dont j'avais besoins autour de moi, Drago le premier. Après tout, on choisit nous-mêmes notre destin.


End file.
